Our Story
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Ini adalah cerita mengenai kisahku.. dengannya.. This is Our Story . Se7Min   Se7en X Changmin  Fanfiction! NC! Yaoi! TYPO's as Warning! Don't like this pair? Don't read, Ok? Nggak jadi END, jadi Chap 3 APDEETT !
1. Chapter 1

_._

_._

_Shim Changmin._

Heh, siapa yang tak kenal dengan nama itu? Namja dengan tinggi badan 188cm, memiliki wajah tampan, namun terlihat begitu manis dan polos. Membuat semua orang yang melihatnya tak akan percaya kalau di balik wajah polos itu tersimpan sisi evil yang sudah terekam dalam berbagai acara variety show maupun dari curhatan _hyungdeul_nya.

Eh? Kalian masih tak mengenalnya?

Oh, baiklah, bagaimana dengan nama panggung _MAX_, atau _Choikang_? _Magnae_ dari boyband korea Dong Bang Shin Ki, yang dikenal juga dengan nama Tohoshinki di Jepang, dan TVXQ di Cina. Tentu tak ada yang tak mengenalinya kan?

Haaah.. _good_. Akhirnya kalian bisa mengenali namja manis yang aku maksudkan itu.

Hmm? Kalian bertanya kenapa kalian harus bisa mengingatnya?

Yah, tentu saja, karena aku akan bercerita pada kalian..

Cerita mengenai kisahku... dengannya...

.

.

_**Ela-Kyuhyunnie**_ a.k.a _**Laila-ela Shim MinKyu**_ YeWook presents

"**Our Story"**

**Main Pair** : Se7Min (salahkan pada eL-chan yang sudah meracuni saya)

**Rate** : **M** for **M**ESUM dan **M**ATURE content!

**Warn** : SMUT! NC! LEMON kurang kecut dan nggak ada asemnya! TYPO's

Saya ingatkan, FF ini ada adegan rated M, jadi bagi yang belum kuat baca, silahkan klik close icon.. dan juga buat yang tidak suka dengan pair ini, saya tak memaksa anda untuk membaca, dan seperti tadi, segeralah klik close icon agar anda tak perlu membuang waktu untuk membaca FF saya, OK?

To _eL-chan_ n _WidiwMin_, this is for you,guys~ (jangan nagih saya ewat twitter terus, Ok?)

.

.

.

_Imut_.

Ya, hanya satu kata itu yang akan terlintas di pikiran kalian jika kalian melihat Changmin di MV Hug milik boyband DBSK itu. Wajah imut dan _cute_nya, bermain dengan kucing kecil manis, di atas tempat tidur. Terlihat begitu polos dan langsung membuat tatapanku terpaku pada dirinya. Hanya pada dirinya, dan tidak pada Jaejoong yang jelas paling di sorot dengan wajah cantik—tampannya itu.

_Tukang makan_. _Food Monster_, atau apalah sebutan lainnya, namun itulah sifat pertama yang paling jelas terungkap dari seorang Shim Changmin. Jika kalian berpikir mengenai rakus atau perut karet atau orang kelaparan, semuanya salah!

_Manis_. Hanya satu kata yang bisa mewakilkan perasaanku ketika melihatnya memakan semua makanan itu dengan wajah polos dan dengan raut berbinar cerah. Apalagi jika kalian bisa melihat wajah lucunya ketika melihat banyak makanan terpampang di hadapannya, dan juga ekspresi memelas imutnya ketika meminta supaya bisa mampir ke tempat makan karena perutnya sudah terasa lapar—lagi.

_Evil_. Satu kata yang menggambarkan sifatnya yang suka mem_bully_ _hyungdeul_nya, dan juga suka menggoda Cassiopeia—fans mereka di Korea— dan juga Big East—fans mereka di Jepang— dalam show maupun konsernya. Namun jika kata menyebalkan dan kejam yang terpikir di benak kalian melihat tingkah Changmin, sekali lagi, kita berbeda pandangan, karena bagiku, sifatnya itu sangat unik dan menyegarkan. Setiap kali aku melihanya dalam variety show maupun konser, dadaku akan bergemuruh dengan rasa antsipasi tinggi setiap kali microphone jatuh ke tangannya. Sungguh, aku selalu menanti kata-kata apa yang akan keluar dari bibir menggodanya itu.

Dan mengenai kata-kata dan bibir, jujur saja, suara tenornya yang memiliki range vokal yang tinggi itu begitu mudah tertangkap di telingaku. Jika mendengar lagu mereka, aku bisa menjawab dengan tepat dimana bagian saja dia mengeluarkan suara tingginya itu.

The heck! Apakah aku sekarang terdengar seperti seorang fans terhadap idolanya?

_Jinjjayo_? Benarkah aku terdengar seperti itu?

Ish! Bukan! Aku bukanlah orang seperti itu! Aku hanya... penasaran—ya, amat sangat penasaran... dengan namja manis itu.

.

Ah, akhirnya kalian bertanya juga siapa diriku.

Aku? Namaku Choi Dong Wook. Yah, kalau kalian tak begitu _ngeh_ dengan nama asliku, aku yakin kalian akan tahu siapa diriku jika aku menyebutkan kata Se7en. Ah, kalian benar. Aku adalah se7en yang _itu_. Seorang namja yang ketampanannya tak diragukan lagi, dan juga memiliki segudang bakat dan talenta.

Kalian tak bisa menyebutku narsis, karena toh aku mengatakan itu berdasarkan kenyataan dan fakta yang ada. Jika aku tak tampan, mana mungkin ada begitu banyak _Lucky Se7en_—nama para fansku—yang bergender yeoja, yang selalu meng-elukan dan menyebut-nyebut namaku. Tak hanya itu, kapanpun aku pergi ke diskotik manapun, minimalnya ada lima yeoja yang menghampiriku dan mengajakku menemani mereka. Jadi, ketampananku sudah tak diragukan lagi kan?

Bakat dan talenta yang banyak, Itupun juga fakta. Jika tidak, mana mungkin aku bisa menguasai pasar Amerika dan Eropa, serta Asia? London, LA, New York, Jepang, Korea, Cina. Di negara dan kota-kota itu, tak ada yang tak mengenal seorang Se7en. Kalian tanya kenapa? Tentu saja karena di negara-negara itu, bakat dan keahlianku sudah di akui. Dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih, menguasai bahasa jepang, dan sudah hapal di luar kepala mengenai kosa kata Mandarin, serta di tambah dengan bahasa ibu-_Korea_-ku sendiri, aku bisa membentangkan sayap di negara-negara itu. Di tambah dengan kematangan vokalku dan juga keahlian dance serta rappku, aku dengan mudah bisa di terima oleh berbagai kalangan di dunia.

Playboy, easy going, santai dan moody. Yah, memang begitulah tanggapan orang banyak mengenai sifatku, dan jujur, aku mengakuinya. Haaah.. salahkan aku yang memang bergolongan darah B, hingga sifat seperti itu melekat kuat dengan kepribadianku.

Oh, dan ngomong-ngomong soal golongan darah B, katanya, orang yang memiliki golongan darah B itu tipe yang kalau sudah tertarik dan terpaku pada satu tujuan, ia akan berusaha mengejar dan menggapainya sampai ia dapat, bahkan meskipun itu sangat sulit dan mustahil.

Dan jika kalian tahu, sekarang ini, fokus dan tujuanku hanya satu.

_Shim Changmin_.

.

.

.

***Author PoV***

Hingar bingar dan suara dentuman musik yang menghentak keras menjadi latar yang akan selalu di dapati jika kau memasuki diskotik manapun juga. Jika kau melihat ke dalam sebuah diskotik bernama _Passion_, maka kau akan bisa melihat adanya sebuah keramaian di sebelah kanan dalam, tempat dimana seorang Choi Dong Wook atau yang lebih di kenal sebagai Se7en berada.

Saat ini, jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Waktunya bagi para penikmat malam berkumpul dan bersenang-senang. Dan berhubung ini adalah perayaan atas ComeBacknya seorang Se7en, maka sudah bisa di pastikan diskotik yang merupakan langganan tetap seorang Choi Dong Wook ini akan sangat ramai.

Tepat jam sebelas malam, dengan gaya santai dan elegan, seorang namja tampan yang memancarkan aura menggoda itu berjalan memasuki pintu masuk _Passion_ club. Kontan saja semua orang langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka, dan berpuluh pasang mata yang berada di sana, mengikuti setiap pergerakan halus namun penuh tekanan dari sang Se7en Eleven tersebut.

Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Se7en melihat sambutan yang diberikan kepadanya itu. Dengan langkah yang tak terburu-buru, namja tampan yang seakan menghipnotis semua orang dengan aura yang ia keluarkan itu berjalan menuju tempatnya biasa berada. Sebuah sofa empuk berkualitas tinggi yang berada di sudut kanan bagian dalam diskotik itu. Tempat yang sangat strategis karena dari tempatnya duduk, ia bisa melihat hampir keseluruhan bagian dari diskotik itu—membuatnya bisa dengan mudah menemukan seseorang ataupun sesuatu yang bisa menarik perhatiannya.

"Yo! Se7en! Lama kau tak kesini!" sapa seorang namja bernama TOP yang kini meninggalkan posisinya sebagai DJ di tempat itu.

"Ne. Kau tahu sendiri kan, dari kemarin aku sibuk mempersiapkan comeback-ku di Korea setelah tiga tahun aku ke Amerika sejak tahun 2007 lalu," sahut Se7en sambil menarik tangan TOP dan mendudukkannya tepat di sampingnya.

Dan seperti teman lama pada umumnya, keduanya segera larut dalam obrolan panjang dengan ditemani oleh gelas-gelas berisikan Martini dan juga Vodka, tak lupa dengan beberapa yeoja yang dengan genitnya mendekati mereka.

Namun pembicaraan seru itu harus berhenti ketika TOP melihat seorang namja berstyle bagus berjalan mendekati mereka. Dan tak perlu ditanya lagi, tentu saja TOP langsung meninggalkan Se7en jika sang namjachingu—G-Dragon—sudah datang menghampirinya.

"Kutinggal dulu," pamitnya sambil menggamit cepat tangan GD yang terulur padanya, dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Se7en yang kini menyesap Martininya dengan pelan.

.

.

.

***Se7en PoV***

Kuedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru Passion—berharap bisa menemukan namja ataupun yeoja yang bisa menarik perhatianku, dan bisa membuatku _menikmati malam_ dengan indah. Namun ketika tatapanku menyapu bagian meja bar, pandanganku lagsung terhenti saat kulihat sesosok namja di meja bar yang tersembunyi.

'_GOD! Benarkah itu dia?_' batinku tak percaya ketika tatapanku menangkap sosok namja berkaki panjang di sudut meja bar itu. Kuperhatikan lagi dengan seksama siluet namja yang kini tengah memakai kaus hitam yang melekat dengan pas di badan rampingnya. Dan ketika pandanganku bergerak turun ke bawah—ke arah celana hitam yang membungkus ketat kakinya, dan memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya—aku langsung yakin kalau itu adalah _dia_.

Lagipula, di dunia industri musik Korea, siapa lagi yang memiliki tubuh tinggi menjulang, dengan kaki ramping-jenjang yang begitu menggoda selain _dia_?

Kuperhatikan lagi punggung_nya_ yang menggoda itu. Tapi sepertinya ada yang salah. Karena punggung yang biasanya tegap itu kini terlihat lunglai—seperti sedang menahan beban yang berat. Dan lagi, caranya mendongakan kepala dan meminum minumannya dalam sekali teguk, membuatku yakin kalau dia sedang menghadapi masalah.

_Is it my chance?_

Dengan langkah pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara, aku berjalan mendekati_nya_. Kuambil tempat di samping_nya_, dan bisa kulihat dengan jelas siluet wajah yang selalu memerangkapku dalam pesonan_nya_.

"Aku penasaran, apa yang dilakukan seorang _Shim Changmin_ sendirian di tempat seperti ini," ucapku lirih, namun aku tahu kalau ia akan bisa mendengarku.

Kulihat tubuhnya menegang, dan detik itu juga aku tahu kalau aku benar-benar tidak salah orang.

"... Se7en.._hyung_..?" ucapnya penuh tanya ketika akhirnya ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arahku.

Aku tertegun. Terpana dengan wajah manisnya yang kini terlihat sayu dengan mata tak fokus karena pengaruh minuman keras yang menginvasi neuron sarafnya.

_Sexy_ dan menggoda. Hanya itu yang bisa terpikirkan oleh otak cerdasku ketika kulihat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, menuang kembali minumannya dari botol kaca berharga mahal, dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk—seperti tadi—namun kali ini dapat kulihat adanya tetesan air yang lolos dari mulutnya... jatuh melalui sudut bibirnya.. dan terus turun hingga ke dagunya.

Terus kutatapi tetesan minuman keras itu yang kini meluncur dengan lihainya melewati leher putihnya yang menggoda. Kutelan air liurku dengan pelan ketika melihat pemandangan erotis di depanku ini. Namun tak hanya sampai di sana, tetesan air nakal itu masih belum diam berhenti, dan kini—karena pengaruh gaya gravitasi- tetesan air itu kembali bergerak dan dengan perlahan, turun terus ke arah _collarbone_ miliknya, dan kini menghilang di balik kaus V-neck yang melekat erat di tubuh rampingya itu.

.

_Ya Tuhan..._

_._

"Shim Changmin.." desisku menahan nafsu yang kini terasa mencekik leherku. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa aku tertarik dan merasa penasaran dengan seorang Shim Changmin, jawabannya adalah karena aku tertarik dan sangat penasaran—amat sangat penasaran—seperti apa eskpresi namja itu ketika ia terperangkap di bawah tubuhku.. Dan bibir itu.. apakah rasanya akan semanis kelihatannya ketika aku melumatnya dengan lembut sekaligus kasar.. Dan terutama.. seperti apakah rasanya mendengarkan suara ber-range vokal tinggi miliknya digunakan untuk mendesah dan menjeritkan namaku.

"..Waeyo... Se7en.._hyung_..?" Kurasa desisanku tadi cukup keras hingga mampu membuatnya menoleh dan—

Ow _**SHIT!**_ Bagaimana mungkin ia malah menyenderkan sikunya ke meja, menopangkan dagunya ke tangannya, dan menatapku dengan wajah dan tatapan sayu yang begitu menggoda?

Oke, Shim Changmin, jangan salahkan aku jika malam ini kau benar-benar berakhir dengan mendesah tanpa henti di bawah tubuhku!

"Aniya, Min. Kurasa kau sudah teralu mabuk, dan lebih baik kau hentikan minummu itu," nasehatku sok bijak, dan jika melihat sikapnya selama ini kurasa ia pasti akan—

"Aniya! Aku.. tak mabuk.. Se7en-_hyung_.. Aku masih... mau minum.. lagiihh.."

—menolaknya. Dan tepat seperti dugaanku, kini namja yang terus saja terlihat menggoda di mataku itu kini kembali meraih botol minumannya, menuangkannya di gelasnya, dan kembali menenggaknya, tanpa tahu kalau memang itulah tujuanku.

_Nikmati malammu ini.. Shim Changmin_.

.

.

.

***Author PoV***

"A-aahh... hyuunghh.. aaahhh..." Changmin mendesah keras ketika ia merasakan Se7en kini melumat _nipple_ kanannya, dan juga menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mempermainakan _nipple_nya yang lain. Bisa terlihat dengan jelas bahwa kini tubuh Changmin sudah telanjang sempurna, tak ada satu helai benangpun yang menutupi kulit putihnya yang sudah penuh dengan bercak merah di bagian leher dan dadanya.

Ya, saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di salah satu kamar hotel yang di pesan oleh Se7en, dan begitu sampai di kamar, ia segera menghempaskan tubuh mabuk Changmin ke atas tempat tidur, dan melucuti pakaiannya.

"A-AAAHhhh~! ... hyuuunghhh... aahhhh..." desahan Changmin makin mengeras ketika tangan kanan Se7en dengan lihai bergerak turun, dan langsung meremas kejantanannya yang tak sebegitu besar. Kenikmatan yang begitu membuatnya lupa diri, dan juga keadaan dirinya yang berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol membuat Changmin tak sedikitpun menolak perlakuan dari Se7en—malah bisa dibilang kini ia begitu menikmati Se7en yang tengah memanjakan tubuhnya, tanpa mengingat kenyataan yang ada. Ya, saat ini Changmin hanya merasa bahwa ia sedang bermimpi. Dan kalau ini hanya mimpi, tak masalah kan jika ia menikmati semua perlakuan Se7en yang terus mendatangkan kenikmatan baginya?

Lain halnya dengan Se7en yang begitu merasa panas dan terbakar nafsu. Jika ia sering kali membayangkan bagaimana rasanya melumat bibir Changmin, menghiasi kulit namja itu dengan kissmarknya, dan mendengar namja itu mendesah di bawah tubuhnya, rasanya semua bayangannya tak ada satupun yang mendekati kenyataan yang ada.

Dalam kenyataan yang kini tengah ia alami, semua itu terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih nikmat, dan terus-menerus membut libidonya semakin naik hingga ia hampir saja tak bisa menahan dirinya. Namun selama ini ia selalu memegang satu prinsip jika ia melakukan _sex_, yaitu, Ia harus lebih dulu memuaskan lawannya, baru ia akan mencari kepuasan dirinya—sampai sepuas-puasnya.

Dan dengan prinsip itu, kini Se7en terus menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan meremas-remas kejantanan Changmin dengan kuat.

"AAAHHH~! Hyaaahhh.. aaahhh... hyuuunghh.. lebihhh ceppaathh..." desah Changmin dengan tak tahu malunya ketika ia merasakan gerakan tangan Se7en kini berubah, hingga sekarang namja itu menggenggam kejantanannya dan menggerakkan tangannya naik-turun, membuat tubuhnya terus menggelinjang keenakan dengan tangan yang meremas bantal dengan kuat.

Se7en yang mendengar ucapan _seductive_ dari Changmin hanya menyeringai tipis, dan tangannya kini bergerak makin cepat mengocok kejantanan Changmin, dengan bibir dan satu tangan lainnya masih terus mengerjadi kedua _nipple_ Changmin. Bibirnya menghisap, mengemut dan menjilat _nipple_ kiri Changmin—dengan sesekali menggigitinya pelan, membuat _nipple_ itu kini terasa tegang dan keras. Sedangkan tangan kirinya kini terus mencubit dan meremas _nipple_ kanan Changmin hingga membuat _nipple_ kanan Changmin ikut menegang seperti _nipple_ satunya.

"Aaaahhhh... ngghhh... hyuuuunghhh..."

Dan di atas semua itu, tangan ahli milik Se7en yang terus mengocok kejantanannya dengan kuat dan cepat membuat Changmin merasa dalam surga dunia karena tiga titik sensitifnya di kerjai oleh Se7en dengan sangat memuaskan.

"A-aaahh... cum... cumminghhh~! Aaahhhhh~!"

SPULRT! SPULRT!

Erangan keras dari Changmin, diikuti dengan melesak makin dalamnya kepala namja itu pada bantalnya, serta melengkungnya tubuh namja itu bersamaan dengan menyemburnya cairan putih kental yang kita tahu bernama sperma menunjukkan bahwa namja manis kita itu telah mencapai klimaks pertamanya.

Se7en hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada makhluk Tuhan di depannya ini, yang makin terlihat _sexy_ dengan nafasnya yang terengah, dan dengan wajah puas dan nikmatnya karena sudah mencapai orgasmenya. Jadi, jangan salahkan Se7en jika kini ia merasa bahwa nafsunya sudah berada di ujung tanduk!

Dengan cepat Se7en menundukkan tubuhnya dan menjilati tubuh bawah Changmin yang di penuhi leleran spermanya.

"Hah.. aaahhh... haaahhhh... hyuuunghhh.." Changmin kembali mendesah saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah bergerak di bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terasa sangat sensitif pasca orgasmenya itu. Tangannya kini bergerak meremas surai gelap Se7en karena merasa geli sekaligus nikmat ketika lidah Se7en menyusuri pangkal pahanya yang basah karena sperma.

Tak mau berlama-lama, tangan kanan Se7en yang masih basah karena cairan sperma Changmin tadi kini bergerak menuju hole milik namja itu. Dengan lembut ia menyibakkan belahan pantat itu, dan menggesek-gesekkan jarinya ke sekitar hole Changmin.

"Aaahhh.. hyuungghh..." Changmin mendesah nikmat ketika ia merasakan adanya jari-jari yang bergerak di sekitar mulut holenya, dan memijat-mijatnya dengan lembut...

"Aaaaarrghh! Appoo! Aakkkhhh..." erang Changmin kesakitan ketika jemari yang tadinya hanya berada di sekitar mulut holenya itu kini melesak masuk dalam sekali hentak. Membuat Changmin yang tak siap, kini mengerang kesakitan karena baru kali ini ada sesuatu yang memasuki hole sempitnya itu.

"Uukhh.. so tight.." desis Se7en menahan nikmat ketika ia merasakan satu jarinya di remas dengan begitu kuat oleh hole panas Changmin. Jujur saja, ia sungguh tak sabar untuk segera memasuki Changmin, karena dengan satu jarinya saja, ia udah merasa keenakan begini, apalagi jika nanti kejantanannya yang di remas dan di pijat-pijat seperti jarinya ini.

Ingin cepat merasakan tubuh Changmin membuat Se7en langsung membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan kejantanan mungil Changmin bersamaan dengan jarinya yang langsung ia gerakkan keluar-masuk dalam hole namja manis itu.

"Aaarghh.. aaahhh... ungghhhh.. haaahhhh..." bibir Changmin kini terbuka lebar dengan erangan dan desahan yang terus keluar dari pita suaranya. Rasa sakit dan tak nyaman akibat jari Se7en yang beregerak keluar masuk dengan cepat di holenya membuatnya ingin mengerang kesakitan, namun ia juga tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendesah nikmat karena kini kejantanannya di balut oleh mulut Se7en yang nikmat itu.

Changmin hanya sanggup menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika ia merasakan dua jari lainnya masuk ke dalam lubangnya dan kini ketiga jari itu bergerak dengan liarnya di dalam hole ketatnya, karena bagaimanapun juga, kenikmatan yang menjalari kejantannya yang kini di lumat oleh mulut Se7en membuatnya buta akan segala rasa sakit.

"AAHHH~! Hyuuunghh... di sanahh..." Tubuh Changmin tanpa sadar terangkat ketika salah satu jari Se7en yang terus bergerak liar dan cepat di dalam holenya menemukan satu tempat yang membuatnya merasakan nikmat tak tertahankan.

Se7en menyeringai senang melihat reaksi Changmin, dan dengan seketika, ia menghentikan semua kegiatannya, membuatnya mendapat erangan protes dan tatapan kecewa dari Changmin.

"Sabar babyMin, kita akan mulai _sex_ yang sesungguhnya," ucap Se7en sambil mulai melepaskan celananya yang kini terasa sempit menahan ereksi kejantanannya. Dan detik berikutnya, Se7en sudah kembali berada di atas Changmin, dan ia langsung mengangkat kedua kaki Changmin, memperlihatkan hole merah muda yang sedikit basah oleh cairan sperma yang melumasi dinding-dinding rektumnya.

"AAAARRRGHHHHH!" erangan penuh kesakitan Changmin menggema keras di dalam kamar VVIP yang kedap suara itu. Air mata terlihat berlomba-lomba menuruni sudut matanya, dan kini membasahi pipinya dengan deras, dengan tangan yang mencengkeram erat bedcover tebal itu dengan kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Tubuh Changmin merasakan kesakitan yang hebat ketika kejantanan Se7en yang berukuran besar dan panjang itu melesak masuk ke dalam holenya dalam satu sentakan kuat. Tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa panas dan rasa sakit karena di masuki paksa dengan sesuatu yang besar itu, Changmin menangis rasa perih yang menderanya membuatnya merasa seperti terbakar dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengalirkan air mata bukti rasa sakitnya itu.

"Uukhh.. so tight.. ahhh..." Se7en mendesah keenakan karena lubang Changmin yang mengetat tanpa di sadari oleh namja itu membuat Se7en merasa bagaikan di manjakan dengan eksklusif. Apalagi meskipun dinding rektum namja itu mengetat, namun bisa Se7en rasakan kalau lubang itu terus menghisapnya dengan kuat, membuatnya tak tahan lagi dan langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan tempo yang tak bisa dibilang lambat.

"A-arghh! Aahh... pe-pelaanh... hyuunghh.." erang Changmin ketika kejantanan besar Se7en bergerak keluar masuk holenya dengan cepat. Meskipun ia merasakan suatu sensasi aneh yang nikmat ketika kejantanan besar Se7en bergerak dan menggesek dinding lubangnya, tapi lubangnya belum terbiasa dengan ukuran Se7en yang besar itu.

Tak ingin mendapat protes lebih lanjut, Se7en meletakkan kedua kaki Changmin di pundaknya, dan dengn satu hujaman cepat, ia melesakkan kejantannya dengan kuat, cepat dan dalam pada hole ketat Changmin.

"AAAHHHhhhh~!" erang kesakitan Changmin kini berubah ketika dalam tusukan kuat tadi, Se7en langsung menganai titik prostatnya dengan kuat dan akurat. Tubuhnya melengkung menhan kenikmatan, dan holenya mengetat seiring perasaan nikmat yang melandanya ketika Se7en terus bergerak dengan cepat di dalam tubuhnya.

"Haahhhh... tight... kau sungguh... nikmathh..Minnhh..." desah Se7en ketika ia bergerak semakin cepat dalam hole hangat Changmin, dengan dinding rektum yang semakin lama semakin mengetat dan meremas kejantananya dengan kuat.

"Aaahhh... teruushh... uuuunghhhh... fast... fasterrhhh... hyuuunghhhhh..."desah Changmin yang kini merasa perutnya menegang dan kejantanannya terasa berkedut-kedut seolah ingin kembali memuntahkan laharnya.

"As.. you wishhhh.." desah Se7en yang kini makin meningkatkan kecepatan tusukannya yang terus menghantam dengah akurat ke titik prostat Changmin. Tak ingin tangannya hanya menganggur, namja tampan kita itu kini meraih kejantanan Changmin yang sedikit terlupakan olehnya. Dengan ritme yang menyesuaikan tusukannya, Se7en mengocok kejantanan Changmin, membuat namja mansi itu kini tersu menggelinjang dan mengerang keenakan.

"Aahhh.. hyuungh... cummhh... mauhh..keluaarhh... ngghhhh..." ucap Changmin di sela kenikmatan yang terus menerpa tubuhnya.

"Sebut.. namaku.. Minnhhh..." sahut Se7en yang kini tersu bergerak menggenjot kuat tubuh di bawahnya.

"Aaahh... Se7enhh... hyuunghh... aaahhh..."

Ia sungguh tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun ketika namanya di desahkan dengan penuh hasrat oleh Changmin, sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa mencuat keluar, dan ia semakin beringas menghujamkan miliknya di dalam hole Changmin yang semakin ketat membawa keduanya dalam mendaki surga dunia.

"A-aahhh... tak..tahan lagiihhhh..." desah Changmin ketika ia merasakan kejantanannya yang masih d kocok dengan kuat oleh Se7en semakin menegang.

"Se7en-hyuuuungghhh~!" erang Changmin dengan kuat ketika akhirnya ia mencapai klimaks keduanya. Tubuhnya melengkung sempurna saat kejantannnya mengeluarkan sperma, dan rektumnya mengetat kuat saat di rasakannya kejantanan di dalam dirinya semakin berkedut dan terus membesar.

"Changmiinnhhh~!" desah Se7en ketika kejantanannya di remas dengan kuat oleh dinding rektumnya, membuatnya tak tahan lagi—ditambah dengan suara Changmin yang terdengar begitu _sexy_ ketika mendesahkan namanya saat ia klimaks—membuatnya langsung menyemburkan sperma di dalam rektum sempit Changmin.

.

.

"Hahh.. hahh... haahhh.." terdengar suara nafas tak beraturan ketika keduanya berusaha menstabilkan jalan nafas mereka pasca orgasme hebat mereka.

Se7en yang lebih dulu bisa menguasai dirinya, kini bergerak dan menurunkan kaki Changmin dari bahunya. Dengan kejantanan yang masih berada di dalam hole Changmin, Se7en membalikkan tubuh Changmin hingga kini Changmin dalam posisi tengkurap.

"Angkat tubuhmu dan bertumpulah pada lutut dan kedua tanganmu," perintah Se7en yang entah kenapa langsung di turuti dengan Changmin.

"Aaaahhh... yyeessshh... ooohhh..."

Dan tak perlu lama bagi keduanya untuk kembali larut dalam kegiatan sex yang kini terasa seperti candu bagi keduanya. Dan entah akan sampai berapa ronde keduanya melakukan itu, karena sungguh, malam masih panjang..dan keduanya sudah terlalu terbuai dengan kenikmatan _sex_ antara dua insan itu.

"Ooohh... Se7ennhh... aahhhh..."

.

.

.

"Saranghae.. Min.." ucap Se7en lirih ketika ia menghempaskan diri di tempat tidur, dengan tubuh lelah Changmin di atasnya. Terlihat jelas bahwa kegiatan _sex_ mereka harus di akhiri karena Changmin yang baru saja melakukan posisi _uke_ _on top_ sudah sangat kelelahan.

Dengan masih mempertahankan posisi Changmin di atas tubuhnya, serta kejantanannya di dalam hole Changmin, keduanya menutup mata dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk memasuki kegelapan mimpi.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Or

TBC...?

~Annyyyeeeoooonngggg~!

Nyahahahaha, author balik lagi bawa FF yang rated M!

Ini pertama kalinya author bikin FF dengan pair Se7Min, dan nggak tanggung-tanggug, langsung aku bikin rate M! #plak

Yaahhh.. buat eL-chan ama WidiwMin, puaskah kalian dengan FFku ini? Mianhae kalo kurang pas, agak OOC n kurang HOT...

Sebenernya ini mau aku bikin oneshoot aja, tapi... gimana ya?

tergantung ada yang mau review ato nggak nih..

kalo ada yang mau review dan mau lanjutannya, jadinya TBC..

kalo nggak ada yang minat, yaudah, author END aja yah~


	2. Chapter 2

.

Karena banyak yang minta ini di lanjut, akhirnya daku lanjutin aja deh, mumpung kadar cintaku sama Changmomo ini masih meluap-luap~

Buat yang sudah minta lanjutannya FF ini, douzo~

.

.

.

_**Ela-Kyuhyunnie**_ a.k.a _**Laila-ela Shim MinKyu**_ YeWook presents

"**Our Story" ch 2**

**Main Pair** : Se7Min (salahkan pada eL-chan yang sudah meracuni saya)

**Rate** : **M** for **M**ESUM dan **M**ATURE content!

**Warn** : SMUT! NC! LEMON kurang kecut dan nggak ada asemnya! TYPO's

Saya ingatkan, FF ini ada adegan rated M, jadi bagi yang belum kuat baca, silahkan klik close icon.. dan juga buat yang tidak suka dengan pair ini, saya tak memaksa anda untuk membaca, dan seperti tadi, segeralah klik close icon agar anda tak perlu membuang waktu untuk membaca FF saya, OK?

To _eL-chan_ n _WiidiwMin_, dan semua yang minta FF ini TBC aja, this is for you,guys~ (demi apa saya sampai meneruskan FF ini?)

.

**.oOSe7MinOo.**

.

.

.

Hari ini benar-benar seperti bencana bagiku. Jika tadi pagi aku terbangun dengan perasaan tak enak, firasat buruk itu akhirnya terjawab sudah.

Oh, maaf sebelumnya. Namaku adalah Shim Changmin. Aku adalah _maknae_ dengan _stage name_ Choikang atau Max di sebuah boyband yang—

Aakh.. aku tak sanggup melanjutkannya lagi.. Aku tak tahu apakah aku akan tetap bisa bersama _hyungdeul_ku jika begini jadinya. Mungkin saja... mungkin saja ini adalah akhir dari keeksistensian grup kami, DongBangShinKi.

Oh, kalian tahu? Jadi, berita itu sudah menyebar lewat seluruh media dan juga sudah menjadi trending topik di mana-mana?

Ya, tentu saja begitu. Sekarang lihat saja, kalau tiga dari lima member grup DBSK a. a.k.a TVXQ itu menggugat SMEntertainment, yang ternyata ketiganya adalah lead vocal di dalam grup kami, tentu saja masyarakat tak akan melewatkan berita menggemparkan itu kan?

.

Menyedihkan.

Apakah ini adalah akhir dari perjalanan kami berlima? Setelah bertahun-tahun kami berlima berusaha dengan keras menjalani masa training dan juga menjalani kehidupan berat sebagai idol dan akhirnya bisa membuat lautan red oceans tersebar di seluruh dunia, beginikah akhirnya?

Tidak, tidak. Jika kalian berpikir aku menyalahkan ketiga hyungku—Jae-hyung, Junsu-hyung dan Yoochun-hyung—kalian salah sangka. Tak pernah sedikitpun terbersit dalam benakku untuk menyalahkan ketiganya. Mereka bertiga tidak salah, karena memang, perlakuan dari manajemen terhadap kami berlima sangat keras dan cenderung tidak manusiawi. Jae-hyung, Junsu-hyung dan juga Yoochun-hyung yang memiliki perasaan dan hati yang lembut, pasti akan merasa tambah tersiksa jika meneruskan ini semua.

.

Tapi kalau begitu, bagaimana nasibku dan Yunho-hyung yang kalian tinggalkan?

Mungkin saja—mungkin saja kalau di persidangan nanti kalian bertiga menang, kupikir—kurasa Yunho-hyung juga akan mengikuti jejak kalian. Aku sangat tahu kalau Yunho-hyung sangat mencintai Jae-hyung. Kalau Jae-hyung sudah tak ada di DBSK, lalu untuk apa lagi ia tinggal?

Dan kalau begitu jadinya, akankah aku jadi sendirian? Sanggupkah aku menjalani hari-hariku tanpa kalian, _hyungdeul_? Sudah terlalu lama kita hidup berlima, sampai rasanya kalian terlalu memenuhi hidupku. Dan kalau sekarang kalian meninggalkanku, bagaimana aku harus mengisi kekosongan hatiku ini?

.

**.oOSe7MinOo.**

.

***Author PoV***

Dorm DBSK terlihat sesunyi tempat pemakaman. Tak ada lagi gelak tawa yang memenuhi ruangan luas itu seperti biasanya. Hanya suara televisi yang menyala tanpa ada yang menontonnyalah sau-satunya suara yang terdengar di dalam dorm yang kini hanya ditinggali oleh Yunho dan Changmin. Tadi pagi-pagi buta, Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu sudah mengepak barang-barang mereka dan meninggalkan dorm.

Changmin yang akhirnya merasa kehausan karena sedari tadi hanya duduk diam merenung di kamar, memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Hatinya langsung teriris perih ketika melihat keadaan dorm yang gelap dan sunyi. Tak ada lagi Jaejoong yang biasanya berkutat di dapur untuk sekedar membuatkan camilan. Tak ada lagi Junsu yang biasanya berada di depan TV plasma mereka dan memainkan PS3 di sana. Tak ada lagi Yoochun yang biasanya bersantai di sofa dan menggumamkan lagu-lagu aneh.

Terlalu sunyi dan sangat suram.

Dengan langkah terseok, Changmin berjalan melintasi ruang tengah menuju ke kulkasnya. Dengan wajah sembab karena tadi habis menangis—ya, kalian tak salah, seorang Choikang Changmin yang biasanya selalu bertingkah evil dan paling jarang menangis itu tadi mengeluarkan air matanya dan—ia membuka kulkasnya. Sepasang matanya yang terlihat sayu itu menatap tanpa minat ke seluruh makanan yang berada di dalam tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Haaahh.." terdengar helaan nafas dari Changmin saat akhirnya ia hanya meraih minuman energi dari dalam kulkasnya itu.

"—_dan marilah kita saksikan Comeback Stage dari Se7en-eleven kita, Choi Dong Wook~!"_

Suara MC yang terdengar di TV Plasma mereka itu sontak membuat Changmin menoleh. Ia menatap tak percaya pada namja tampan yang kini tengah berdiri di atas panggung megah untuk ComeBacknya setelah vakum tiga tahun karena harus mengejar karirnya di benua Amerika sana.

"Se7en-hyung," lirih Changmin yang kini terpaku menatap layar kaca. "Kau sudah kembali, hyung?" gumamnya sambil terus menatap ke arah TV Plasma yang menampilkan sosok yang dulu pernah menyatakan cinta padanya, namun ia tolak.

Bukan! Bukan karena namja manis kita itu tak mencintainya, tapi karena Se7en menyatakan perasaannya saat namja itu akan berangkat ke Amerika! Tentu saja Changmin menolaknya. Baginya, hubungan jarak jauh itu hanya akan membuat bumerang bagi keduanya. Apalagi dengan posisi sesama idol yang sering di kenai gosip miring, itu akan membuat semuanya menjadi runyam.

Changmin ingat, kalimat yang ia katakan waktu itu, akan bisa mereka buktikan sekarang.

.

.

—'_Aku akan menerimamu jika saat kau kembali nanti, rasa itu belum hilang dari hatimu, hyung'—_

.

**.oOSe7MinOo.**

.

***Changmin PoV***

Jika kupikir hari ini akan semakin membaik seiring berlalunya detik jam di dinding, tidak, adalah jawabannya. Dengan Yunho-hyung yang hanya mengurung diri di kamar, membuat semua ini semakin terasa memburuk. Jika Jae-hyung ada disini, dia pasti akan menemaniku saat aku merasa rapuh seperti sekarang ini, menenangkanku, dan dengan Junsu-hyung di sampingnya, mereka berdua pasti akan mengeluarkan candaan hingga akhirnya bisa membuatku tertawa. Namun itu tak lagi bisa, karena kini keduanyalah yang membuatku merasa begitu bersedih.

Dan di tambah dengan kesendirian karena Yunho-hyung mengurung diri di kamar, membuat ini semua terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih buruk. Rasanya hanya akulah yang di tinggalkan disini. Tapi kurasa itu benar.. karena jika Jae-hyung benar-benar bisa keluar dari DBSK, Yunho-hyung pasti akan mengikutinya, dan aku.. hanya akan sendirian...

...hanya aku...

—yang ditinggalkan oleh mereka...

.

.

..tes..

"Aish! Apa-apaan kau Shim Changmin!" sergahku kesal sambil mengusap air mata yang kembali mengalir dari sudut mataku. Melankolis dan cengeng bukanlah sifatku!

"Ish! Aku pergi saja dari sini!" seruku kesal, sambil dengan cepat aku mengganti bajuku dengan setelan gelap—kaus hitam pas badan dan celana hitam—dan sebelum pergi aku menyempatkan diri meraih sebuah topi untuk menutupi wajahku.

_Passion_. Ya, tempat yang tak buruk untuk di kunjungi. Selain karena pengamanan yang ketat disana, di tambah dengan adaya satu pojok yang gelap, hingga nantinya tak akan ada yang mengenali dirinya. Sungguh ia tak ingin ada orang lain di dekatnya saat ia sedang ingin sendirian dan melampiaskan emosi.

.

.

"Red Wine, five bottles, please," ucapku yang kini mengambil tempat di sudut meja bar yang gelap dan cukup tersembunyi. Kulesakkan topiku dalam-dalam untuk mencegah adanya orang yang mengenaliku.

Kuedarkan padanganku ke seluruh penjuru _Passion_, dan sedikit rasa kecewa merambat di hatiku saat tak kutemukan sosok yang kucari. Yaah, mungkin nanti ia akan datang, lagipula ini baru jam 10 malam. Masih terlalu dini untuk seorang Se7en datang kemari.

"Silahkan," ujar sang bartender yang meletakkan minuman di depanku. Lima botol red wine yang malah membuatku merasa bertambah buruk saat melihat warna merah itu. Merah berarti red ocean. Red ocean.. cassiopeia.. DongBangShinKi...

Dengan penuh emosi aku segera menuangkan minuman merah beralkohol tinggi itu ke dalam gelas, dan langsung kuminum dalam satu tegukan besar. Masih merasa tak puas, kembali kuisi gelasku, dan kembali kuminum minuman memabukkan itu. Kuulangi kegiatan itu berkali-kali.

"..ukh.. hidup sungguh menyebalkan.." gumamku ketika aku membuka botol ke lima dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. Kudongakkan kepalaku dan kuminum cepat red wine itu sampai habis.

"Aku penasaran, apa yang dilakukan seorang _Shim Changmin_ sendirian di tempat seperti ini," terdengar suara yang cukup familiar di telingaku.

...dan setelahnya... aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi selain wajah tampan Se7en-hyung yang memenuhi otakku.

.

**.oOSe7MinOo.**

.

***Author PoV***

Pagi menjelang dan matahari kini mulai nampak dan membagikan sinarnya pada seluruh dunia. Tak terkecuali di kamar hotel yang menjadi saksi kegiatan malam antara Se7en dan Changmin.

Sepasang mata milik namja tampan ber_stage_ _name_ Se7en itu mulai terbuka ketika cahaya matahari memasuki kamarnya melalui celah tirai dan membuatnya terjaga. Senyum merekah indah di wajah tampannya ketika ia melihat wajah polos namja yang sudah menjadi incarannya sejak lama.

Bukan perasaan sebagai seorang fans yang mengidolakan pujaan hatinya, namun rasa penasaran yang terus menyeruak di dalam hatinya, serta keinginan menggebu-gebu dalam hatinya untuk mengetahui semua hal mengenai namja yang kini tertidur pulas di atas tubuhnya itu membuatnya sadar. Ia bukan hanya tertarik, namun ia sudah terjerat dalam tatapan polos milik Changmin semenjak pertama kali mereka berjumpa dalam salah satu acara televisi.

Dan semua itu terasa memburuk ketika ia jauh dari namja berwajah kekanakan itu. Perasaan rindu yang menggerogoti hatinya memaksanya untuk terus mengikuti seluruh kegiatan DBSK seperti seorang stalker. Ia menonton seluruh acara yang menampilkan seorang Shim Changmin di dalamnya. Dan jika kebetulan ia tak bisa menonton acara itu secara langsung, ia akan merekamnya lewat DVD recordernya, dan menontonnya setelah acara itu selesai.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Se7en untuk menyadari kalau perasaan tertarik yang begitu mengusai hatinya pada Changmin itu adalah perasaan yang di sebut cinta. Dan saat akhirnya ia mulai dekat dengannya, ia malah harus pergi ke Amerika selama tiga tahun.

Se7en kembali menatap wajah polos namja manis yang ia cintai itu lekat-lekat. Pandangan matanya menyapu setiap detail wajah Changmin, dan merekamnya dalam benaknya.

"_Minku_, _irreona_," gumam Se7en berusaha membangunkan Changmin. _Minku_. Ya, ia memanggil Changmin dengan nama itu setelah ia cukup dekat dengan Changmin. Alasannya? Karena ia tak ingin memanggil Changmin dengan cara yang biasa. Minnie, Prince Shim, Lord Voldemin, Maxie, Changie, BabyMin, Changmomo, Changdola dan Min Min adalah panggilan yang sering di tujukan pada Changmin. Dan ia ingin memiliki panggilan khususnya sendiri untuk Changmin. Panggilan yang hanya ia saja yang memanggil Changmin dengan sebutan khusus itu.

_Minku_. Terdengar seperti _pet's name_, karena keinginan egoisnya yang ingin memiliki Changmin sebagai peliharaannya sendiri. Min itu sendiri ia ambil dari nama Changmin, dan saat ia memanggil nama Minku, kata terakhir membuat bibirnya mengerucut seakan ia bisa langsung mencium Changmin seusai ia menyebutkan namanya.

_Sound so cheesy_, eoh?

Tapi Se7en tak peduli, selama hanya ia saja yang memanggil Changmin dengan panggilan itu. Akan sangat tidak bagus bagi orang lain jika Se7en mendengar orang itu memanggil Changmin_nya_ dengan sebutan _Minku_.

"Uungghh.." Changmin menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya, membuat Se7en tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat pemandangan manis yang langka ini.

"_Irreona_, _Minku_," panggilan itu kembali memasuki indra pendengaran Changmin. Namun saat ini tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah dan ia masih belum mau kehilangan perasaan hangat yang menyelubungi tubuhnya itu. Jadi ia tak mempedulikan panggilan itu dan menyurukkan kepalanya ke dalam kehangatan itu.

Se7en terkekeh melihat tingkah manja Changmin padanya. Jika menuruti keinginan egoisnya, ia tak akan mau membangunkan Changmin, dan akan membiarkannya terlelap hingga ia bisa memandanginya sepuas hatinya.

Tapi akal sehat lebih berkuasa pada namja yang memiliki golongan darah B itu. Ini sudah pagi, dan sejak semalam, Changmin terus bersamannya tanpa mengabari _hyungdeul_nya. Ia sungguh tak mau merasakan amukan dari _hyungdeul_ Changmin yang terkenal memanjakan _maknae_ mereka satu ini.

"_Minku_.. _irreona_.." panggil Se7en lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk lembut pipi Changmin. Changmin yang merasa terganggu dengan tepukan di pipinya itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dan menemukan Se7en yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Aku masih ngantuk, Se7en _hyung_," gumamnya lirih, sambil kembali menutup kedua matanya, dan mengubur kepalanya dalam dada bidang Se7en.

.

..

...

"Se7en.. _hyung_.. ?" panggil Changmin dengan ragu, berharap kalau yang tadi ia lihat bukanlah kenyataan. Sangat tak mungkin kalau kini Se7en berada di depannya—di bawahnya, lebih tepatnya.

"Waeyo, _Minku_? Wanna wake up now?" sahut Se7en yang dengan lembut mengelus surai madu milik Changmin.

"MWO? ... A-aarghh!" erang Changmin ketika ia tiba-tiba menegakkan diri dan menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Se7en, yang mengakibatkan kejantanan Se7en yang masih tertanam di holenya sedikit tertarik keluar dari tempatnya, memberikan rasa nyeri di bagian bahwa tubuhnya itu, yang membuat Changmin menatap horor pada Se7en.

"Ap-ap-apa yang—Arghhh!" Changmin yang panik ketika mendapati milik Se7en tertanam di holenya yang selama ini masih berpredikat virgin itu mengangkat tubuhnya dengan tergesa-gesa, membuatnya merasakan perih karena gerakannya itu membuat kejantanan Se7en menggesek dinding rektumnya dan menimbulkan nyeri.

"Aaakhh~" desah Changmin tanpa sadar ketika tubuhnya kembali jatuh karena tak kuat menahan nyeri pada bagian bawah tubuhnya dan juga nyeri pada kepalanya—_hangover_—dan membuat kejantanan Se7en kembali masuk dengan cepat dan keras ke dalam tubuhnya, dan menyentuh titik prostatnya.

"Uukhh.." Se7en menggeram rendah ketika merasakan nikmat pada kejantanannya yang kini kembali di himpit oleh lubang ketat milik Changmin.

"Se-Se7en _hyung_.." Changmin kembali berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan milik Se7en dari dalam tubuhnya—ia sungguh tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia bisa berada di sini dengan milik Se7en yang bersarang dalam tubuhnya. Namun Se7en yang menganggap itu sebagai sinyal bahwa Changmin ingin 'bergerak', di tambah dengan cara Changmin memanggil namanya, membuat Se7en membantu sang namja manis untuk menurunkan dirinya dan membuat miliknya kembali merasuk ke dalam diri Changmin.

"Aaakhhh~!" desah Changmin yang malah membuat Se7en semakin _turn on_. Dengan cepat ia menaik-turunkan tubuh Changmin yang kini mendesah-desah di atasnya, menumbuk dengan tepat titik prostat Changmin dan membuat namja itu kelimpungan karena merasakan kenikmatan itu secara nyata.

"Cari kenikmatanmu sendiri, _Minku_," desah Se7en sambil meraup bibir Changmin yang begitu menggodanya dengan desahan-desahan erotisnya. Lidahnya dengan segera memasuki goa hangat Changmin dan mengeksplorasi isinya dengan rakus.

Disisi lain, Changmin yang sudah terlanjur merasakan kenikmatan ketika kejantanan Se7en menumbuk prostatnya, kini mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri, berusaha menemukan kenikmatan yang sama seperti yang Se7en berikan tadi.

"Aahh.. good boy.." desah Se7en saat merasakan kenikmatan yang kini menyelubungi kejantanannya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Changmin yang kini bergerak naik-turun di atas tubuhnya. Kepala namja manis itu mendongak menahan sensasi nikmat yang melandanya, dan kedua tangannya meremas bahu Se7en, melampiaskan sekaligus membantu tubuhnya untuk bergerak dengan lebih mudah. Dan bibirnya yang sudah Se7en bebaskan itu terus-menerus mengeluarkan erangan dan desahan-desahan erotisnya yang memenuhi seluruh penjuru kamar.

Se7en yang tak bisa menahan dirinya melihat tubuh _sexy_ Changmin kini mendekatkan wajahnya pada dada Changmin yang terus bergerak di depan matanya.

"A-aahhh... ooghhh... aahhh... hyuunghhh..." desah Changmin makin keras ketika ia merasakan lidah dan bibir Se7en yang mengeksploitasi _nipple_nya. Tubuhnya sendiri kini bergerak makin cepat dan makin keras karena menginginkan kenikmatan yang lebih.

"A-AAHHH... hyuunghh... aahhh.. yeesshhh... oohhh..." desah erotis Changmin makin keluar dengan keras saat tangan nakal Se7en bermain dengan juniornya yang sudah menegang. Dengan menyesuaikan tempo gerakan naik-turun Changmin, Se7en mengocok junior Changmin sambil sesekali menekan-nekan lubang pada ujung junior Changmin, membuat tubuh Changmin menggelinjang penuh hasrat dan melengkung menahan kenikmatan.

"Ahh.. faster..Miinhh.." desah Se7en dengan suara beratnya yang membuat Changmin langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun dengan cepat.

Masih belum merasa puas dengan pergerakan Changmin di atas tubuhnya, Se7en akhirnya ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya berlawanan dengan gerakan Changmin. Saat Changmin menaikkan tubuhnya, Se7en menjauhkan pinggangnya, dan ketika Changmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya—

"Aaaahhhh~!"

—ia mendorong pinggulnya hingga kejantanannya bisa melesak makin dalam di hole Changmin, dan membuat Changmin mengerang nikmat.

"Aahh.. hyunghh.. ak-akuuhh.. tak kuaathh.. laghiihh..." ucap Changmin di antara desahan-desahan yang sedari tadi berebutan ingin keluar dari bibirnya.

Melihat Changmin yang sudah mulai melemah gerakannya, Se7en dengan cepat membalik posisi tubuh mereka hingga kini ia yang berada di atas tubuh Changmin, dan dengan keras dan cepat, ia memasuk-keluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah semakin berkedut-kedut ke dalam hole Changmin yang semakin lama semakin ketat meremas kejantanannya.

"Aahhhh... aakuuhh... aahhh... SE7EN HYUUUNGGHHHH~!" Changmin mengerang keras ketika akhirnya ia mencapai klimaksnya. Tubuhnya melengkung mengekspresikan kenikmatannya, dengan junior yang kini menyemburkan cairan sperma ke tubuh Se7en dan juga tubuhnya.

"Ukhh.. so.. tighthh.." desah Se7en keenakan ketika merasakan hole Changmin berkontraksi dan meremas kejantannya dengan kuat dan panas. Dan dengan satu hentakan terakhir, Se7en menghujamkan dirinya dalam-dalam dan mendesahkan nama Changmin ketika akhirnya ia mencapai klimaksnya.

.

**.oOSe7MinOo.**

.

"Haahh.. Morning sex memang sangat nikmat." Gumam Se7en yang kini melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Changmin yang masih berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya. "Apalagi kalau yang 'kumakan' adalah kau, _Minku_. _Saranghae_," lanjut Se7en sambil mengecup pipi menggemaskan milik Changmin.

"B-bagaimana bisa—" Changmin tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena saat ini Se7en malah mengeratkan pelukannya, membuatnya jadi tak tahu apakah harus meneruskan pertanyaannya ataukah diam saja.

"_Saranghae_, _Minku_. Jadilah milikku mulai sekarang, dan aku tak akan pernah membuatmu bersedih," ucap Se7en sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada surai madu Changmin dan menghirup wangi shampoo yang masih terasa di sana.

Di lain pihak, Changmin sendiri kini terdiam mendengar pernyataan Se7en padanya. Yang pasti, ia masih marah-sangat marah dan sangat tak terima karena Se7en sudah menyetubuhinya tanpa ijin. Di tambah lagi ini adalah saat dimana ia sedang di rundung masalah. Bagaimana mungkin Se7en malah menyatakan perasaannya saat ini?

"A-aku—"

.

.

.

~TBC~

Annyyeeoongg~!

akhirnya author balik bawa lanjutannya FF ini deh~

oh, buat yang akhirnya sadar, settingnya ini emang waktu taun 2010~ waktu Se7en ngelakuin comebacknya setelah 3 taun di amrik~

Dan parahnya, akhirnya author putuskan buat ini jadi threeshot!

next Chap bakal jadi chapter terakhir~

Balasan review :

eL-ch4n males login : ne, ne.. ini nih req darimu.. eh? 10 ronde? bisa-bisa bukannya maen ama Se7en, tapi Changminnya malah ajak sendiri ke dalem kamar gara2 udah nggak kuat#plak . Ini bakal lanjut sampe chap depan nih ,

Park YUIrin : #hug . senengnya ketemu Uke!Changmin shipper juga~ Iya, ini udah aku lanjut nih~ terjawab kan, gimana perasaan Changmin ke Se7en..

OktavLuvJejeTooMuch : iya nih, gara2 eL-saeng yang nyebarin virus se7min disini, aku kan jadi tertarik juga~ ini udah di lanjut, semoga tak mengecewakan~

Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo : ini udah di lanjut nih~ udah tau reaksi Changmin waktu bangun kan?

Jisuu Kim : iya nih.. virus Se7Min mulai menyebar di sini.. mari salahkan eL-saeng yang memulainya!

WidiwMin lupa Password : kagak doyan ama bulu ketek Changmin, doyannya bulu yang laen#plak . Iya nih, eon lanjutin~ eon kasi NC lagipula! kurang apalagi?

Park Minnie : apanya yang panas? Kompor? #plak . Iya, iya.. ini nggak jadi end, dan malah bakal jadi 3shot ="=

RaaHyun : iyaaa~ ini udah di lanjut~ dan udah kejawab kenapa Minnie ada di bar~

Airhy santi : omo~ masih belum kuat? padahal di chap ini masih ada NCnya lagi, kuatkanlah hatimu~ #plak. Udah liat reaksi Changmin pas bangun kan?

Suminnie Changminnie : iya nih.. salahin sepenuhnya ke eL-saeng cz udah bikin aku tertarik cari pairing Changin yg laen.. yg pasti, daku butuh SEME buat nae Changminnie~ . Iya~ ini nggak jadi END deh~

Aoi no sora : kekeke~ salam kenal aoi~ pas sekali yah daku publish FFnya~ aih,kurang HOT kah? apa perlu aku panasin di atas kompor dulu nih, biar HOT? hehehe, iya, ini aku lanjutin~

Min Yeon Rin : iyaaaa~ ini udah aku bikin jadi TBC dan nggak jadi END.. masih kurang puas? Ini aku kasih TBC lagi di akhir sini~ #plak

minIRZANTI : iya, udah di lanjut ASAP kan ini? MWOYA? Tante? sejak kapan aku kawin sama Om kau? Biarpun aku kenalannya umma kau(eL-saeng), daku masih belom terima di panggil tante! , huweee.. don' call me tante #mewek ke pelukan ChangKyu #dibakar

elizxie aire ; iya, iya.. ini sudah lanjut~ ada NCnya juga nih~ masi kurang? kalo iya, berarti emang yadong akut nih ="=

Dark Yunjae : salam kenal dark~ iya nih, akhirnya aku buat lanjutannya nih~ eothokkae?

ChoZhie : Oke! Ini sudah di lanjut~

Lee sorA : iya, ini udah di lanjut~ uda ketauan gimana perasaan Changmin ke Se7en?

ChaaChulie247 : ="= sejak kapan Changmin pudung gara2 di tolak fans? . NIh, ud aku kasih lanjutannya. eh? pelafalan Se7en itu ya seven, kayak nyebut angka tujuh dlm bahasa inggris gitu~

azcya : iya, cya~ ini udah di lanjut~ dan tadi juga udah apdet HoMin dan YooMin koq~

sept036 : salam kenal juga sept~ . Oke, udah di lanjut dan pertanyaanmu sudah kejawabdi chap ini~

lee hyun mi : gomawo~ #hug . Oke! Sudah di lanjut nih~

daehyun : eh? NCan di dalem mobil? boleh juga tuh~ soalnya biasanya aku bikinnya NCan di taman bermain, dia dalem ferishwheel. belom pernah kepikir buat bkin NC di dlm mobil! kalo FF ini endingnya g angst, author buatin deh~

Cho Ji Hyeon : ne~ udah di lanjut nih~ Changmin galau cz JYJ mau keluar noh~ dan jgn berani2 santet appa mertua saya!#plak

Enno KimLee : iya nih~ sudah aku lanjutin sesuai req~ reaksi Changmin? ya begitulah*tunjuk atas* malah jadi NCan lagi ="=

Reita : Iya nih, udah aku kasih lanjutannya~

Leeyasmin : oke~ sudah di lanjut ini~ reaksi Changmin sudah di jelaskan seperti di atas~

jungyunhae : iyaaa~ g jadi end nih~ eh? MinPreg? err.. ituu... di cerita laen aja ya~ cz kalo pake plot Changmin as Max Changmin, kalo d buat MPreg, harus keluar dong si Changmomo dari DBSK..

Oke, balasan review udah semuah~

dan author masih rada ragu mau d bkin hepi ending ato di bikin angst aja ya? *pengen sekali-kali bkin angst soalnyah

ada sarankah, readerdeul tercintah?

Yah, pokoknya kalau mau lanjutannya, gimme review, Ok?


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

_**.**_

"_Saranghae_, _Minku_. Jadilah milikku mulai sekarang, dan aku tak akan pernah membuatmu bersedih," ucap Se7en sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada surai madu Changmin dan menghirup wangi shampoo yang masih terasa di sana.

Di lain pihak, Changmin sendiri kini terdiam mendengar pernyataan Se7en padanya. Yang pasti, ia masih marah-sangat marah dan sangat tak terima karena Se7en sudah menyetubuhinya tanpa ijin. Di tambah lagi ini adalah saat dimana ia sedang di rundung masalah. Bagaimana mungkin Se7en malah menyatakan perasaannya saat ini?

"A-aku—"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ela-ShimSparCloud**_ a.k.a **_Ela Ela Changminnie_** YeWook presents

"**Our Story" ch 3 part 1**

**Main Pair** : Se7Min (salahkan pada eL-chan yang sudah meracuni saya)

**Rate** : **M** for **M**ESUM dan **M**ATURE content!

**Warn** : SMUT! NC! LEMON kurang kecut dan nggak ada asemnya! TYPO's

Saya ingatkan, FF ini ada adegan rated M, jadi bagi yang belum kuat baca, silahkan klik close icon.. dan juga buat yang tidak suka dengan pair ini, saya tak memaksa anda untuk membaca, dan seperti tadi, segeralah klik close icon agar anda tak perlu membuang waktu untuk membaca FF saya, OK?

To _eL-chan_ n _WiidiwMin_, this is for you,guys~ (demi apa saya sampai meneruskan FF ini?)

Oh, dan satu lagi, disini karena settingnya beberapa tahun lalu, anggep aja si Mink-Minnie (Don't glare at me, Se7en-oppa), itu tingginya sama kayak Se7e yaaa~

.

**.oOSe7MinOo.**

**.**

**.**

***Se7en PoV***

"A-aku.."

_'Drrrttt.. Drrrttttt... Drrrrttttt...'_

Getaran keras yang tak berhenti juga yang berasal dari handphone yang kini tergeletak di nakas di samping ranjang yang kami berdua tempati.

Aku hanya menghela nafas melihat Minku yang kini menatap bingung antara aku dan ponselnya.

"Angkatlah dulu," ijinku sambil merebahkan diri, meski ekor mataku tak lepas dari segala pergerakan namja di sampingku ini.

_'Ukh.. kulit eksotis itu..'_

Aku menahan hasrat dengan susah payah ketika Minku itu bergerak menjauhiku, dan membuat tubuhnya yang masih polos itu tertangkap pandanganku. Aku mengeratkkan cengkeramanku pada bedcover agar tanganku ini tak berbuat nakal dengan kembali menarik tubuh itu ke bawah tubuhku dan kembali menandai kulit mulus itu dengan bibir, gigi dan lidahku..

_'Ugh..'_

Aku kembali berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan hasratku untuk menerkamnya sekali lagi ketika ia malah menjulurkan tangannya ke arah nakas, membuat tubuhnya sedikit miring ke arah kiri, mengekspos makin banyak kulit tubuhnya, dan juga... sepasang pantat kenyal yang sudah kuremas berkali-kali tadi malam.

...apalagi jika mengingat di belahan pantat kenyal itu terdapat hole ketat yang sangat nikmat dan... ukh.. berhenti memikirkannya, Choi Dong Wook!

Apa?

Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu, hah?

Apa ada yang salah, eoh?

.

..

MWOYA?

Kalian menganggapku mesum?

Haaah.. apa kalian ini bodoh? Asal kalian tahu saja ya, semenjak aku menginjakkan kaki di benua Amerika sana tiga tahun lalu, aku tak pernah menyentuh yeoja ataupun namja manapun!

Salahkan sepenuhnya pada namja manis itu karena gara-gara dia, aku tak pernah bernafsu lagi setiap melihat yeoja cantik dan sexy, maupun namja—GOD! Jika saja aku tak bertemu dengan Minku, aku tak akan mungkin jadi Gay seperti sekarang ini! Salahkan sepenuhnya pada wajahnya yang manis dan polos seperti tanpa dosa itu. Salahkan pada sepasang iris coklat bening yang selalu menjeratku ke pada kedalamannya, hingga tak mengijinkanku untuk sanggup tenggelam ke dalam berpasang-pasang mata yang lain. Salahkan pada sifatnya yang evil namun terlihat sangat manis dan sangat lucu itu. Salahkan pada kepribadiannya yang terkadang nakal, terkadang manja dan terkadang bisa menjadi seorang cry baby jika ia tak bisa melakukan sesuatu sesuai keinginannya.

Dan yang paling utama, salahkan sepenuhnya pada jantungku yang selalu berdetak cepat setiap kali aku mendengar suaranya, melihat figurnya dan menatap paras manisnya itu.

Jadi, jangan salahkan aku jika aku belum merasa puas meskipun sudah menyetubuhinya dan memasukinya berkali-kali, _arrasseo_?

.

.

"Aku di mana dan bersama siapa? Itu sudah bukan urusanmu lagi kan, Jaejoong-_ssi_,"

Kata-kata datar dan dingin dari Minku menyadarkanku dari lamunan gilaku tadi. Dan kedua alisku mengernyit heran ketika aku mendengar caranya memanggil _hyung_ yang katanya sudah ia anggap seperti _eomma_nya itu.

"_Aniya_. Kau tak perlu tahu aku ada mana. Sampaikan pada Junsu-_ssi_ dan juga Yoochun-_ssi_, kalian tak udah mengkhawatirkanku lagi karena kini aku bukan lagi tanggungan kalian. Kalian ertga silahkan mempersiapkan diri menghadapi persidangan itu. _Annyeong_, Jaejoong-_ssi_."

Aku memperhatikan Minku yang kini menutup ponselnya dengan keras dan kasar. Kulihat ia meremat ponsel itu dengan keras, dengan raut wajah yang membuatku sedikit khawatir.

"_Are you—_"

_'Drrrtt... Drrrrrtttt... Drrrrrtttt...'_

Aku tak sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaanku ketika handphone itu kembali bergetar, menandakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk lagi disana.

Kutatap Minku yang kini menghela nafas panjangnya dan mengangkat panggilan itu. Tatapanku tak lepas dari ekspresi wajahnya yang sangat tak biasa. Ekspresi wajah yang keras dan dingin, namun jika kau jeli sepertiku—hasil dari stalker-pengamatanku padanya—maka kalian akan tahu kalau di balik wajah keras itu terlihat kesedihan mendalam yang terpancar dari sepasang onyx indahnya itu.

"Wae? Kau akhirnya sadar kalau aku tak berada di dorm, eh, _hyung_?"

Kedua alisku mengerut mendengar nada sinis dari bibir tebal menggoda itu. Meskipun orangnya evil dan sangat usil serta perkaaannya selalu tajam, selama ini aku tak pernah mendapati nada sinis yang begitu kentara dari Minku. Jika sifat evilnya kumat, Minku tak akan pernah mengeluarkan nada sinisnya. Yang ada malah ia akan membuat orang lain lengah dengan suaranya yang merdu itu, sebelum kata-kata yang –terdengar—polos namun bermakna kejam itu meluncur santai dari bibirnya.

"_Mwoya_? Khawatir, _hyung_? Bukankah sejak kemarin kau tak mengkhawatirkanku dan malah terus mengurung diri di dalam kamar? Itukah yang kau sebut mengkhawatirkan keadaan _dongsaengnya_? Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, _hyung_. Tapi, apa kau pikir hanya kau saja yang merasa sakit dan depresi hyung? Aku juga—"

Aku yang tak tahan mendengar nada suara Minku yang begitu terdengar sinis namun membuatku sakit, segera mengulurkan lenganku, dan merengkuhnya dalam dekapanku.

"_Saranghae_, Minku," ucapku sambil megecupi surai madunya yang lembut itu. "_Saranghae_. _Calm_ _down_, Minku.. tenanglah..." ucapku sambil meraih handphone itu dari tangannya.

"Ia akan menghubungimu lagi setelah tenang," ucapku pada orang diseberang, dan –tanpa menungu jawabannya—aku langsung mematikan sambungan itu.

Kurasakan sebuah pelukan erat di tubuhku, dan tanganku kembali mengelus surai madu lembut itu. Kuperhatikan bahu yang terpampang di depanku, dan tersenyum lembut. Tidak, bahu itu tidak bergetar—menandakan bahwa pemilik tubuh itu tidak menangis.

Aku ikut mengeratkan pelukanku ketika merasakan ia makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuhku. Berusaha memberikannya kenyamanan penuh yang memang pasti ia butuhkan saat ini.

Ah, dan berbicara mengenai kenyamanan, memang rasanya amat sangat nyaman ketika aku bisa merengkuh tubuhnya. Seperti ada rasa hangat menyenangkan yang perlahan menyebar dari dalam hatiku, ke seluruh tubuhku.

Kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang sepert inilah yang tak pernah kudapatkan ketika bersama dengan orang lain. Hanya bersamanya. Hanya bersama seorang Shim Changmin saja aku bisa merasa seperti ini. Tak ada hal lain yang kuinginkan selain tiap waktu di dunia, di mana aku bisa terus merengkuhnya seperti sekarang ini.

Kau membuatku gila, Shim Changmin. Membuatku gila karena begitu menginginanmu. Membuatku begitu gila karena begitu berharap untuk bisa terus mengurungmu dalam dekapanku, hingga tak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa memilikimu. Bahkan aku sendiri merasa aku sudah gila ketika aku ingin berada di sampingmu setiap detiknya, memastikan tak akan ada seekor lalat nakal pun yang bisa melirikmu, dan berpikir untuk merebutmu dariku.

Akh, kurasa aku sudah terdengar sedikit mendekati pemikiran seorang psikopat. Salahkan padanya. Salahkan pada eksistensi seorang Shim Changmin yang bahkan sanggup membuatku menjadi seperti ini.

"Ini semua menyebalkan, hyung."

Bisikan lirih dari suara merdunya membuyarkan lamunanku yang sudah melantur entah kemana. Kembali ku fokuskan perhatianku pada setiap ucapan dan pergerakan darinya yang kini menumpukan kepalanya di bahu kiriku.

"_Tell me_, Minku." Ucapku lembut sambil kini kedua tanganku mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut, meski aku tak memungkiri kalau sedari tadi tanganku begitu ingin bergerak turun ke bawah dan memulai lagi—

"Aku merasa kesal dengan diriku sendiri."

Ucapannya kembali membuatku berhenti memikirkan hal ber-rated M. Cukup, Dong Wook, fokuslah dan jangan berpikir mengenai kenikmatan tubuh di depanmu ini!

"Apa kau menyesal karena sudah berkata seperti tadi pada hyungmu?" tanyaku sambil menarik tubuhku darinya, hingga aku bisa melihat wajah manisnya yang di rundung rasa bersalah.

Ia mengangguk lemah. "Harusnya, aku tak berkata seperti tadi. Hanya saja... hanya saja.. saat tadi Jae-_hyung_ menelepon, perasaan kesal dan amarahku sedikit meluap. Padahal aku tahu.. aku sangat mengerti kalau keputusan mereka bertiga untuk keluar dari DBSK itu bukan keputusan yang mudah di ambil. Aku... aku juga mengerti kenapa Jae-_hyung_, Junsu-_hyung_ dan Yoochun-_hyung_ akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar." Ia menghentikan kalimatnya dan kedua tangannya kini berada di kepalanya, meremas kuat surai madunya, seakan melampiaskan kekesalannya sendiri.

Aku sendiri belum bisa berkata apa-apa karena aku baru mendengar kalau ternyata tiga dari lima anggota DBSK mau keluar. Pantas saja semalam Minku terlihat begitu tertekan dan frustasi.

"Tetapi tadi.. tadi saat Jae-_hyung_ menelepon, aku kembali teringat dengan keadaan dorm yang sangat menyedihkan karena mereka bertiga tak ada lagi disana. Sesaat tadi aku merasa kesal.. kesal memikirkan.. bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa meninggalkanku sendirian? Apa mereka tak pernah menganggapku selama ini?"

Aku tersentak kaget saat kulihat sepasang onyx indah itu kini mengalirkan setetes air mata kesedihan. Aku kembali merengkuh tubuhnya yang kini terlihat bergetar, membuatku yang kini memeluknya ikut merasakan sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Dan tadi saat Yunho-_hyung_ menelepon.. rasa kesal itu semakin menjadi, _hyung_. Saat aku mengingat kalau semenjak kemarin Yunho-_hyung_ terus mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar... mengabaikanku... sakit, _hyung_..."

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku ketika mendengarnya bicara dengan nada menyanyat hati. Terdengar jelas rasa sedih dan putus asa dalam setiap kata yang terucap dari bibirnya itu.

"Aku.. aku merasa muak dengan diriku sendiri... Aku mengerti kalau ini semua bukan keinginan kami.. tapi rasanya aku sangat.. kesal. Aku muak dengan situasi yang membuat kami jadi seperti ini... dan aku muak pada diriku yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.. aku muak pada diriku sendiri yang melampiaskan rasa marahku pada yang lainnya... aku mua—hmmpphh."

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung membungkam bibir itu. Melumatnya dengan ganas sekaligus melarangnya mengeluarkan lagi kata-kata yang semakin menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Kularikan tanganku yang sedari tadi berada di punggungnya ke arah tengkuknya. Kutekan lembut tengkut itu hingga bibirnya semakin menempel pada bibirku. Kugigit gemas bibirnya, dan aku langsung memasukan lidahku ke gua hangatnya saat tanpa sadar ia membuka bibirnya.

Aku terus melumat bibirnya yang memabukkan itu hingga akhirnya bisa kurasakan adanya lengan yang melingkar di leherku. Aku tersenyum dalam ciumanku dan melepaskannya ketika ia mulai membalas ciumanku.

Aku terkekeh dalam hati melihat wajahnya yang terlihat kecewa saat aku melepaskan ciumanku. Dan jangan tanya lagi seberapa kuat aku emnaha diriku untuk tak langsung menyerangnya saat itu juga ketika melihat wajahnya yang memerah, dengan tatapan kecewanya, juga dengan bibir sintalnya yang masih sedikit terbuka, seolah mengundangku untuk kembali melumatnya, lagi dan lagi.

Ah, bisa apa aku jika di tatap dengan wajah sayu seperti itu?

Dengan cepat kembali kusambar bibir itu. Menakan-nekannya dengan bibirku agak lama, sebelum aku membuka mulutku dan melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Membuahkan desahan-desahan sexy dan erangan-erangan erotis darinya.

Kurasakan nafsu mulai melumuri mataku ketika kulepaskan bibirku sebentar, dan bisa kulihat degan jelas wajahnya yang menahan nikmat itu berpadu dengan erangan protesnya karena lagi-lagi aku menghetikan ciumanku padanya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, aku kembali meraup bibir itu dengan bibirku. Melumatnya dengan ganas, dan langsung memasukkan lidahku kembali ke dalam mulutnya ketika ia dengan mudahnya memberikan akses masuk bagiku. Kembali kuajak lidahnya untuk bertarung, kulilit dan kutekan-ekan lidahnya hingga kembali dominasi berada di tanganku.

"Mmhh.. sesaakhh...ngghhh.."

Aku memberinya lumatan dan gigitan terakhir sebelum kulepaskan bibirnya yang memabukkan itu, memberikannya kesempatan untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Aku tersenyum puas melihat bibirnya yang kini terlhat makin merah dan agak membengkak, dengan saliva yang berceceran di dagunya. Pemandangan eksotis yang membuatku terperangkap di dalamnya, hingga tak lagi bisa aku meninggalkannya.

_'Drrttt.. Drrrrtttt... Drrrrrrttttt...'_

Getaran handphone yang cukup keras membuat kami berdua menoleh, dan kulihat handphonenya berkedip-kedip dan terus bergetar, tanda akan adaya panggilan masuk.

Kuraih ponsel itu dan terlihat nama '_Micky_' di sana.

"Dari Micky Yoochun. Kau mau mengangkatnya?" tanyaku padanya yang kini menggelengkan kepala. Aku menghela nafas dan menerima telepon itu. Tak lupa ku tekan tab _loudspeaker_ agar ia bisa ikut mendengarkan.

"Changmin-_ah_! Dengarkan penjelasan kami dulu!" seru Yoochun dari seberang line.

"_Minku_ sedang tak ingin berbicara denganmu. Katakan saja padaku dan nanti akan kusampaikan padanya," ucapku dengan menekankan kata _Minku_, menunjukkan identitasku secara tak langsung.

"Se7en-_ssi_?"

"Ne. Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya, nanti akan kusampaikan langsung," ucapku cepat.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya dengan tepat. Tapi dengarkan penjelasan kami bertiga dulu. Kami tahu kami salah sudah meninggalkan kalian berdua. Tapi ada alasan di balik semua itu. Jika kau masih menganggap kami sebagai _hyung_mu, Min, datanglah ke apartement baru kami di jalan _Ddong Seok_ kamar nomor 325di lantai 5. Yunho-_hyung_ juga sudah berada di sini."

"Itu saja?" tanyaku sambil tatapan mataku terarah pada Minku yang kini terlihat bingung.

"Ne. Tolong sampaikan kalau kami menunggunya dan menyambutnya kapanpun ia datang."

Aku menutup sambungan telepon itu dan bisa kulihat ia tengah terpekur mendengar ucapan Yoochun tadi. Kularikan tanganku ke dagunya, dan mengangkat wajah itu hingga kini ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Apa kau masih menganggap mereka _hyungdeul_mu?" tanyaku dengan nada bicara yang serius.

"A-aku.. bagiku.. hubungan _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ itu tak akan bisa terputus.."

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. Biarpun ia tak mengatakannya secara langsung, jelas kalau ia masih menganggap mereka semua sebagai hyungnya.

"Bukankah kau merasa menyesal karena sudah melampiaskan kekesalanmu pada mereka?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia mengangguk lemah sebagai jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu, temuilah mereka, Minku," ucapku padanya, yang membuatnya langsung memasang raut bingung dan keraguan nyata membayang di mata itu.

"_Waeyo_?" tanyaku bingung.

"A-aku.. aku.. tak berani menemui mereka.."

.

..

...

**EEEHHHH?**

"K-kau.. hmpf... hahahahaha~!" tawaku meledak tanpa bisa kutahan ketika aku benar-benar menyadari arti dari kata-katanya itu. Ya ampun.. jadi sedari tadi ia bingung itu karena.. ia merasa takut dan tak enak untuk bertemu hyungnya yang tadi udah ia sinisi dan ia ketusi tadi? _Aigoo_~

"Ish! Kau menyebalkan!"

Kurasakan sebuah tepisan pada tanganku, hingga kini aku tak lagi menyentuh wajah manis itu. Tawaku mulai berkurang ketika kulihat ia tengah bersedekap dengan wajah cemberutnya. Tapi jangan salah, meskipun tawaku menghilang—jelas karena aku benar-benar tak ingin ia marah padaku hanya karena hal sepele—namun senyumanku masih terkembang sempurna. Apalagi melihat wajah cemberutnya yang sangat imut itu.. membuatku kembali merasakan hasrat yang tidak pada tempatnya.

"Kalau kau tak berani menemui mereka sendiri... mau kutemani?" tawarku saat melihat wajah cemberut itu benar-benar meragu untuk menemui _hyungdeul_nya itu.

"_Jinjja_?"

Aku terkekeh geli melihat raut wajahnya yang langsung berubah seperti anak kecil yang di janjikan akan di belikan es krim atau mainan kesukaannya.

"Ne. Nanti akan kutemani," jawabku santai, yang langsung berbuah sebuah pelukan erat darinya.

Kuberitahu satu hal yang mungkin kalian lupakan. Saat ini—bukan, sedari tadi, aku dan ia sama sekali belum menyentuh baju-baju yang kini masih saja bertebaran dengan indahnya di lantai kamar ini. Jadi jika dalam posisi tubuh kami berdua polos dan ia langsung memelukku dari depan dengan begitu erat, kalian bisa bayangkan apa yang terjadi kan? Terutama pada bagian vitalku?

"_H-hyung.._?"

Aku menyeringai mendengar suaranya yang sedikit menyiratkan rasa kaget dan takutnya.

"Hmm.. _Waeyo_, Minku?" ucapku dengan suara rendah dan mulai melingkarkan tanganku ke pinggang rampingnya yang tak berbalut kain selembar pun. Ah~ Kulitnya memang sangat lembut..

"_H-hyung.._ a-aku kan harus segera ke apartement _hyungdeul_ku.."

Kurasakan tangannya yang kini berusaha melepas rengkuhanku pada pinggangnya. Tapi jangan harap kau bisa semudah itu kabur dariku, Minku~

_"H-hyung.."_

.

.oOSe7MinOo.

.

***Author PoV***

Changmin masih terkikik di dalam mobil yang kini melaju membelah jalan. Bagaimana tidak, rasanya amat sangat menggelikan ketika kau bisa melihat seorang Choi Dong Wook yang tengah berwajah masam hanya karena tadi ia berhasil menghindari 'serangan' namja itu dengan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Bisa kau hentikan cekikikan genitmu itu, Shim Changmin?" ucap Se7en yang langsung membuat Changmin mengatupkan kedua bibirnya rapat-rapat. Jujur saja, mendengar nada dingin dengan raut wajah masam—yang entah bagaimana tak mengurangi ketampanan—dari seorang Choi Dong Wook membuat Changmin gentar juga.

"_Mianhae_," lirih Chagmin dengan tatapan yang kini tertuju pada dashboard mobil sport Se7en. Se7en hanya melirik tanpa minat ke arah Changmin. Ia kembali mefokuskan dirinya untuk memperhatikan jalan.

Changmin menghela nafas melihat reaksi dari Se7en. Ia menelungkupkan tangannya di dashboard mobil itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sana. Setelah itu ia memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Se7en, memasang wajah _innocent_ dan_ puppy eyes_ andalannya, dan kembali berucap, "_Mianhae... hyung_."

Se7en mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemudi mobilnya saat ia bisa melihat jelas wajah menggoda itu yang kini tengah menampilkan kepolosan dan ke-innocent-annya dengan maksimal seperti itu. Masih berusaha untuk tak luluh dengan tatapan Changmin yang begitu tanpa dosanya.

"_Saranghae_, _hyung_."

**CKIIIITTT!**

"Ukh!" Changmin berseru tanpa sadar ketika ia merasakan bahwa mobil yang mereka tumpangi ini berhenti dengan begitu mendadak, mengakibatkan dorongan kuat yang bisa saja membahayakan keduanya jika saja tak ada seatbelt yang menahan tubuh mereka.

"Jangan mengatakan hal itu ketika aku sedang mengemudi, atau kau ingin langsung pergi ke alam sana bersamaku, eh?"

"_Nde_. Tapi jangan mengacuhkanku dong _hyung_," rajuk Changmin yang kini mempoutkan bibirnya sambil masih menyenderkan kepalanya ke dashboard.

Se7en menghela nafas berat melihat kelakuan polos—atau sok polos?—dari namja yang ia cintai itu. Lebih-lebih ketika Changmin kembali menatap Se7en dengan tatapan innocentnya itu. Ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang kembali terbangun di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Shim Changmin," mulai Se7en yang kini mengurung tubuh Changmin dengan kedua tangannya. "Sebaiknya kau tak bertingkah macam-macam, atau tujuan kita berpindah dari apartement _hyung_mu jadi ke _hotel_ terdekat. _Arrasseo_?" ucap Se7en dengan penekanan penuh ketika ia mengucakan kata hotel.

Changmin yang akhirnya merasakan suatu bahaya, hanya bisa menganggukan kepala dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari Se7en.

"Good boy." Se7en akhirnya menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Changmin, membuat namja muda itu bisa menghela nafas lega. " Jadi, haruskah kita ke hotel, atau ke apartement _hyung_mu itu?" tanya Se7en dengan sifat usilnya yang sudah kembali lagi.

"Y-YA! Tentu saja ke apartement Jae-_hyung_!" sambar Changmin dengan cepat, mengkhawatirkan nasib dirinya yang entah akan bagaimana jika sampai mereka berbelok ke sebuah hotel.

.

.oOSe7MinOo.

.

"Masuklah," ucap Se7en pada Changmin yang kini masih saja berdiam diri di depan kamar nomor 235 itu.

Se7en menghela nafasnya melihat Changmin yang masih saja berdiam dari saja sedari tadi. Dengan kesal ia langsung memencet bel apartement itu—yang menghasilkan tatapan protes dari Changmin tentunya.

**CKLEK**

"Se7en-_ssi_?" Wajah Jaejoong menyembul dari balik pintu yang terbuka itu. Se7en sendiri hanya mengulas senyum bisnisnya dan ia menarik tangan Changmin yang kini malah bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya. "Aku kesini mengantarkannya," ucap Se7en sambil terus menahan Changmin agar terus berada di sampingnya.

"Minnie!" seru Jaejoong saat melihat _maknae_ kesayangannya itu benar-benar datang. Ia langsung memeluk Changmin dengan erat hingga sang empunya tubuh merasakan sedikit tidak nyaman. Sedangkan di sampingnya, Se7en benar-benar harus ekstra menahan dirinya untuk tidak segera menjauhkan tubuh Jaejoong dari MinkuNYA.

"Ukh.. _hyung_.. sesakhh.." protes Changmin yang langsung membuat Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayo masuk! Semua sudah menunggu!" seru Jaejoong dengan semangat dan ia langsung menarik Changmin masuk ke dalam dengan Se7en yang kini hanya bisa menghela nafas menyabarkan dirinya. Yah, inilah resiko menyukai—ani, mencintai namja yang notabene adalah sang _maknae_ yang sangat di manja dan sangat di sayang oleh _hyungdeul_nya.

.

.oOSe7MinOo.

.

"Jadi.. begitu? Benar begitu?" tanya Changmin tak percaya setelah ia mendengarkan cerita dari JYJ-_hyung_nya itu.

"Ne. Tentu saja. Kami tak akan mungkin meninggalkan kalian berdua," ucap Jaejoong yang kini menyandar di tubuh Yunho yang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ne. Kami bertiga sedang mengusahakan ini semua. Jadi meskipun akan memakan waktu yang lama, suatu saat nanti, kita pasti akan kembali menjadi Dong Bang Shin Ki yang utuh, tanpa adanya tekanan yang sagat berat seperti selama ini," tambah Junsu yang kini menggengam tangan Yoochun dengan erat.

"Ne. Karena itu kumohon, kalian berdua bertahanlah. Bertahanlah dulu meskipun ini semua akan terasa sangat berat dan penuh duka," tambah Yoochun dengan mantap.

"Kami akan mendukung kalian. Menangkanlah sidang kalian bertiga minggu depan. Buatlah basic yang kuat di dunia industri musik Korea dengan hanya kalian bertiga. Dan kami sendiri akan terus mempertahankan DBSK agar tak kehilangan cahaya dari _Cassiopeia_,. Ia kan, Minnie?" ucap Yunho dengan mantap.

"Ne. Jika hyungdeul memang berpikir seperti itu, kami yang disinipun akan tetap berusaha meski hanya berdua. Berusahalah dengan misi kalian, dan kami akan menunggu waktu di mana kita berlima bisa kembali berdiri di panggung yang sama, dengan lautan_ red ocean_ di hadapan kita," sahut Changmin mantap, yang di balas dengan senyuman dari keempat member yang lain.

Eh?

Se7en?

Tentu saja ia ikut tersenyum. Namun senyumnya itu hanya di tujukan pada Changmin yang kini sudah terlihat lebih baik daripada semalam dan tadi pagi.

.

.oOSe7MinOo.

.

"Jadi?" tanya Se7en saat ia dan Changmin sudah sampai di basement dan masuk ke mobil Se7en. Keduanya kini sudah duduk dengan santai di kursi masing-masing.

"Eh? Jadi apa _hyung_?" tanya Changmin dengan senyum yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari bibirnya. Yah, Se7en sungguh bersyukur karena sudah membawa Changmin kemari hingga namja manis itu bisa terlihat lebih cerah.

Namun di setelah masalah namja manis itu selesai, bukankah masih ada satu masalah lagi yang harus ia—mereka selesaikan?

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya lagi? Jadi, bagaimana jawabanmu terhadap pernyataanku tiga tahun lalu dan juga tadi pagi?" tanya Se7en _to the point._

"Eh? Soal itu.. errr..." gagap Changmin yang langsung merasa gugup ketika Se7en kembali membahas masalah itu.

"Tiga tahun lalu kau berjanji akan menjawabku jika saat aku kembali, aku masih merasakan perasaan itu," ucap Se7en sambil menatap lekat Changmin. "Sebenarnya itu salah. Perasaanku padamu sudah tak sama seperti yang dulu lagi." Ucapan Se7en langsung menyentak Changmin, dan membuatnya mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Se7en.

"Ya, perasaanku sudah tak sama seperti dulu. Jika dulu aku mencintaimu—" Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat ketika mendengar kata-kata Se7en yang membuat hatinya merasakan nyeri. "—jika dulu aku mencintaimu, kini aku merasa terlalu mencintaimu, sampai aku berpikir bahwa aku memang begitu tergila-gila padamu. Tiga tahun yang berlalu bukannya membuat rasa ini makin luntur, tapi malah memperkuatnya, hingga rasanya aku tak akan bisa lagi hidup jika tanpa ada kau di sampingku."

Se7en tersenyum lembut—senyuman yang hanya akan terlihat jika berhubungan dengan Changmin—ketika melihat wajah Changmin yang kini memerah. Jantung namja itu sendiri kini berpacu dengan cepatnya.

"_Saranghae_. _Jeongmal_ _saranghae_—ah, _Ani_, yang benar, _Neomu neomu saranghaeyo_, Shim Changmin. Jadilah milikku."

Changmin kini bisa merasakan kalau wajahnya sudah memerah hebat mendengar kata-kata Se7en yang meskipun terdengar arogan, namun baginya ini semua terlalu romantis. Dan jika memikirkan perasaan nyeri yang tadi sempat menghampirinya ketika Se7en berkata kalau perasaan _namja_ itu sudah tak sama seperti dulu lagi.. rasa nyeri yang datang ketika berpikir kalau Se7en sudah tak mencintainya lagi..

"_Nado_, hyung. _Nado saranghaeyo_, Choi Dong Wook. Milikilah aku," sahut Changmin dengan senyum yang terpasang yakin di bibirnya. Ya, ia kini harus jujur. Perasaannya pada Se7en bukanlah sebuah cinta monyet yang akan cepat luntur, karena sama seperti Se7en juga, selama tiga tahun inipun, perasaan cintanya pada namja tampan itu masih terus bertahan, dan semakin bertambah kuat seiring bergantinya hari.

Sebuah pelukan hangat di rasakan oleh Changmin, dan senyumnya semakin lebar saat ia melihat paras tampan Se7en yang kini sudah berada tepat di depannya. Menuruti instingnya, Changmin memejamkan kedua matanya ketika Se7en semakin memperpendek jarak keduanya.

Changmin melarikan jemarinya ke kerah kemeja Se7en ketika ia merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Ciuman ini.. biarpun ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Changmin merasakan bibir Se7en mengecup bibirnya, namun tetap saja kini detak jantungnya terasa menggila dalam kurungan tulang rusuknya.

"Mmhhh.." Changmin mendesah halus saat merasakan tangan Se7en yang sudah menyelusup ke tengkuknya, dan menarik tubuh Changmin semakin merapat dengan tubuh panas Se7en, hingga kini ciuman keduanya semakin intens.

"Nghhh.. mmhhh..." Changmin kembali mengeluarkan desahan halusnya saat bibir Se7en yang berada ada bibirnya mulai melakukan pergerakan dan mulai melumat bibir bawahnya. Tangan Se7en sendiri masih setia menekan tengkuk leher Changmin hingga namja itu tak bisa menggerakkan kepalanya sedikitpun.

"Mmm.. nghhh...ahmmm..." Changmin yang tak mau tinggal diam pun kini ikut melumat bibir atas Se7en yang memang terasa manis bagi dirinya. Tubuh Changmin kini terasa menggila dengan sentuhan bibir Se7en yang terus menerus menerus mengemut bibirnya dan kini lidah namja tampan itu mulai masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Menginvasi mulut Changmin, menyapukan lidahnya ke seluruh sudut rongga mulut namja manis yang kini mendesah tertahan akibat ulah nakal bibir dan lidah itu.

Seperti tak mau ketinggalan, Changmin mengikuti ajakan lidah Se7en untuk saling bertarung dan saling melilit. Saliva basah yang kini mulai mengalir dari sudut bibir Changmin tak menghentikan kegiatan-mari-saling-melumat yang dilakukan oleh kedua namja itu dengan liar dan penuh 'semangat'. Berbeda dengan Changmin yang mulai lemas karena sentuhan Se7en, namja yang memiliki aura mendominas itu kini menunjukkan keseriusannya dan akhirnya membuat Changmin kalah dalam adu lidah mereka dan kini yang bisa di lakukan namja manis itu hanyalah mendesah, menyerukan nama namja tampannya dan mencengkeran erat kemeja namja maskulin itu untuk melampiaskan semua sensasi yang ia rasakan.

"A-aaahhhh... hyuunghh...ungghhh..." Changmin mulai mengeluarkan desahan secara bebas ketika akhirnya Se7en melepaskan pagutan bibirnya setelah akhirnya pasokan udara di paru-paru Changmin habis. Namun tak seperti Changmin, Se7en yang nafasnya lebih kuat kini melarikan bibirnya ke arah leher Changmin, dan memulai penjajakannya di sana.

Lidah Se7en menyusuri setiap mili permukaan kulit leher Changmin, membuat namja itu mendesah geli. Setelah menemukan spot sensitif Changmin—yang di tandai dengan desahan lembut dari namja itu—Se7en mulai menggigit titik itu, menyebabkan Changmin mengerang dan tanpa basa-basi, ia menjilat dan menghisap spot itu, membuat desahan erotis yang membangkitkan nafsu Se7en itu memenuhi setiap sudut mobil mewah itu.

Merasa tak nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini, kini Se7en memindahkan memindahkan tubuhnya hingga ia berada di atas tubuh Changmin. Tangan kanannya langsung meraih _seat controlller_ dan menurunkan sandaran di jok penumpang itu hingga agak turun ke bawah.

Belum. Ia belum akan sepenuhnya menurunkan sandaran jok itu. Bibirnya masih ingin bergerilnya di bagan atas tubuh Changmin.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Se7en untuk memenuhi leher itu dengan bercak-bercak merah yang pastinya tak akan hilang dalam waktu dekat. Merasa sudah tak memiliki lahan, kini Se7en berpindah menarik kaus Changmin sebelah kanan hingga namja tampan itu kini beralih menciumi bahu Changmin, membuat namja berwajah kekanakan itu mendesah-desah tak karuan.

"Minku, angkat tanganmu ke atas," titah Se7en yang langsung di patuhi oleh Changmin, dan sedetik kemudian tubuh Changmin sudah tak lagi mengenakan atasan. Kaus merah yang ia pakai langsung di lempar dengan sembarangan ke jok belakang oleh Se7en.

"Ahh.. Ummhh... Yaaahh..hyuunghh... ahhh... unghhh.." desahan-desahan menggairahkan terus keluar dari bibir Changmin yang kini merasa kini suhu tubuhnya meningkat seiring dengan hisapan, jilatan dan gigitan Se7en yang bersarang di _nipple_ kanannya. Sedangkan _nipple_ kirinya sendiri terus dicubit, dipilin dan di remas oleh tangan nakal Se7en, membuatnya makin tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mendesah-desah penuh kenikmatan sembari tangannya meremas kuat surai Se7en—yang malah makin menaikkan libido namja itu.

Tangan kiri Se7en yang kini terasa kosong menganggur, mulai bergerak turun. Jemari Se7en terus menggerayangi kulit halus Changmin yang terasa begitu kenyal dan memabukkan bagi jari-jarinya yang sangat maskulin.

"A-Anghhh~" desahan genit terdengar dari bibir Changmin ketika jemari Se7en kini sudah berhenti tepat di pangkal pahanya. Namun sepertinya tangan itu sedang enggan memuaskan namja manis itu, dan hanya bergerak-erak ringan di sekitar tempat yang sudah menggembung minta di manjakan itu.

"_H-hyuuung~_" rengek Changmin dengan suara manjanya. Se7en sendiri hanya mengeluarkan seringaiannya ketika mendengar rengekan Changmin. Bagi telinganya, suara rengekan itu terdengar menyenangkan, menggetarkan tubuhnya, hingga menggoda sesuatu yang kini mulai terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Nghhh.. _hyuunghh_~" Tak mendapat respon positif dari Se7en, Changmin kembali merengek, namun kali ini ia sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya hingga bagian privatnya itu kini menggesek-gesek tangan Se7en dengan lebih kuat. Membuat Changmin sendiri mendesah penuh nikmat dan memejamkan matanya, meresapi setiap gerakan yang ia buat itu. Sedangkan Se7en? Namja itu kini memikirkan mengenai berbagai hal-hal kotor melihat wajah Changmin yang menahan nikmat seperti itu.

"_Hyuuung!_!" Changmin memprotes keras ketika ia merasakan tangan Se7en menjauh dari tubuhnya. Ia membuka mata dan menemukan Se7en yang tersenyum—menyeringai—ke arahnya.

"Aniya. Aku hanya sedang tak ingin menyentuhmu. Itu saja." Ucap Se7en dengan santai, namun malah membuat Changmin membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Kedua iris Changmin makin membulat ketika menemukan Se7en yang kini benar-benar menarik tubuhnya. Secara refleks tangan Changmin mencengkeram kemeja Se7en dan menahan posisi namja itu agar tak beranjak dari atas tubuhnya.

"Hmm? _Wae_, Minku?" tanya Se7en dengan nada suara dan ekspesi wajah yang di buat sesantai mungkin.

Changmin meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah sambil menatap Se7en dengan tatapan ragu. Sebuah pemikiran gila melintas dalam benaknya, dan kini ia sedang menyiapkan hatinya.

"_Want.. you.. I want you.._!" ucap Changmin sambil menarik kemeja Se7en ke arahnya, hingga bibir penuhnya bisa meraup bibir sexy Se7en dan melumatnya dengan penuh gairah. Tak tanggung-tanggung, kini Changmin langsung melakukan adu lidah mereka dengan cepat dan tak sabaran.

Tak mengerti.. Changmin sungguh tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi entah kenapa, saat mendengar kalau Se7en berkata kalau namja itu tak ingin menyentuhnya, benaknya serasa kosong dan ia tak tahu bagaimana, tapi rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang lepas di dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Annnyyeeongg~!

Balik lagi bawa Se7Min~!

Ini last chap tapi aku buat jadi dua part, soalnya udah panjaaaaaanggg banget..

buat next part, isinya cuma adegan yadongannya Se7en ama si Minnie neeeehhh..

nah, biar aku semangat bikinnya dan bisa jadi yang HOT (dari kemaren bikin NCannya aku ketik-hapus-ketik-hapus soalnya kok kurang HOT)

would u mind to leave a comment for me? #puppy eyes bareng Minnie


End file.
